


make it rough

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seung-gil's first night with JJ involves rope, fantasizing and face-fucking.





	make it rough

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote non-viktuuri smut, incredible. 
> 
> this was for seasonofkink, prompt being size kink. 
> 
> enjoy!

Seung-gil came to Canada just to see his sort of friend, JJ, and he found himself on his hotel room, ropes bought from a sex shop and the thought of being fucked by JJ on his head.

"You're gagging for it," JJ says after he's stripped down of his pants and boxers.

It's not a question.

Seung-gil nods, ducking his head afterwards. He's naked, his lithe body on show for JJ. There's bruises on his hips and his forehead is coated in sweat. He wants JJ to just fuck him already, his cock ready to get inside him and just leave him breathless.

"You just want a huge cock in you, don't you? You don't care if I'm sweet or not."

Seung-gil wants to say something, and he can't keep his straight expression when what he's only had with dildos is in front of him. "Be rough," he manages to say. "Be as rough as you can."

JJ laughs softly, the chuckle leaving his lips and going down to his fingertips. His tattoos are visible, and the bed has blue sheets that really don't match what is about to happen. JJ takes his hands and ties them together with rope, and Seung-gil notices the way he also wants, his shoulders tense and his eyes cloudy with lust.

"Your cock is so huge," Seung-gil breathes as JJ puts his hands behind his back, leaving him almost defenseless. His cock is achingly hard and he wants a release, and looking at the two inches larger dick is only helping him in that department. "Can I suck it?" he asks.

"I'd prefer to fuck your mouth, if you let me," JJ says, a question left in the air as he puts a hand on Seung-gil's hair, ruffling it and yanking on it the softest way one can.

Seung-gil smiles, showing his teeth. "Your wish is my command, my lord." The tone is teasing; he's never been truly submissive without a fight.

JJ shoves his cock into his mouth without warning, his eyebrows arched, and Seung-gil feels himself choke. The girth and the length make it different to any other cock he's ever had in his mouth, and his gag reflex, although mostly surpressed, is complaining. JJ starts thrusting into Seung-gil's mouth softly, and God, he loves huge dicks so much.

"You love cock, don't you, Seung-gil?" he says, cradling his head, and he's tempted to bite his dick off because he's being gentle when he just asked for him to be rough. He wants to hurt, he wants to gag, and his masochistic self is yelling.

He pulls away, spitting. "Be rough, will you?" he says, a bit of frustration in his eyes.

"Oh, sure, baby," JJ teases, and he then starts doing what Seung-gil wanted him to do since the start. He thrusts his hips into Seung-gil's mouth and he feels himself gag and choke as he breathes through his nose, JJ's cock against the back of his throat.

JJ ends up putting up a pace, his hips thrusting against Seung-gil's face while he moans against his cock. "Oh, you feel so good," JJ breathes. "You're glad my cock is so big, aren't you?" he says, a cocky smile on his lips as he keeps fucking Seung-gil's mouth.

Seung-gil's cock is so hard and he feels himself leak precum, and he wishes he could jerk off while JJ fucks his mouth. JJ pulls away and Seung-gil lets out a soft, needy groan, his throat sore. "Suck it," JJ orders.

Seung-gil puts his mouth to work, making lewd sounds as he licks the underside and then the head. He's huge, eight inches or so, and it makes him so hard to finally be able to suck a real cock of this size. His dildos are bigger than this, but the real, not silicone-based thing is so, so much better.

Seung-gil is sucking, his mind falling back to think about JJ's cock inside his ass, pounding into him. He wants more bruises and to hurt tomorrow. His tongue stops moving and his body jerks before he feels his mind go blank. When he comes back JJ already pulled back and he starts wheezing.

"You cummed without me touching you?" JJ asks, a smile on his lips. "You really dig big dicks, huh?"

"Go fuck yourself," Seung-gil hisses. "Can you untie my hands, please? My wrists hurt."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," JJ nods, going on top of the bed and quickly untying the knot that put Seung-gil's hands together. He puts them apart and shakes his hands, his wrists hurting slightly. "You're good at sucking dick." His cock is still hard and Seung-gil, although spent, is tempted to go back to sucking his dick until he cums. JJ simply jerks himself off for what feels like seconds and cums in his hand.

"That's a great compliment," Seung-gil mutters, and JJ chuckles. He rolls his shoulders as he looks at the calendar. "Worlds is next week; we can hook up then." His voice is back to the usual coldnesss, and he shakes his head as he fixes his hair, his forehead coated with sweat.

"I guess so," JJ nods, not looking at his friend. "Can we kiss?"

Seung-gil looks at him and JJ cranes his head so he's looking at him, too. He nods, and he thinks of Isabella, JJ's wife, and he knows she's more than okay with this. He nods, and JJ's lips meet his, kissing him roughly, their tongues and their teeth and their lips crashing.

JJ takes his phone from the bedside table in Seung-gil's hotel room in Canada, turning it on and opening the camera quickly after. Seung-gil lets himself pose for the picture, pushing his thighs together as he puts his hands behind his head. The snap of the camera resonates in the room, and JJ is quick to show him the picture as he gets up.

He sees the bruises on his hips and the spit on his chin, his hair sticky with the sweat from his forehead. He looks like a mess, and he knows Isabella will love seeing the mess her husband left of him.

"Yeah, send it to her," he says in ther speechless conversation. He knows JJ almost too well; they've been next to each other in Juniors and Seniors alike, and even though JJ has always been way ahead of Seung-gil, he still has attempted to be his friend.

JJ smiles, kisses his cheek and sends it. Isabella doesn't answer immediately, and he sighs as he looks for his clothes. "I'll go home now," he tells him.

"Alright. Fuck Isabella for me, please," he says, a light smile on his lips.

JJ makes a grunt of disbelief, probably because Seung-gil Lee just made a joke. He puts his pants back on, cleans his hand and closes the door behind him.

Seung-gil smiles, touching the bruises on his hips from JJ's hard grasp. He absolutely loved it, even if he didn't get to be fucked. He can always solve that at Worlds.


End file.
